


Remembrance

by captainjames



Category: Castlevania, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Memories, Pining, Sad Alucard, Violence, alucard fell in love with trevor, and is still in love with him centuries later, i still dont know how to tag, yeah theres some violence at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjames/pseuds/captainjames
Summary: Adrian Fahrenheit Țepeș is still in love with Trevor Belmont 300 years later.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> oof my first castlevania fic. i fell into castlevania hell a couple months ago, and i’m absolute trash for alutrev/trevorcard. i’m also trash for alucard still pining for trevor after all this time. it doesnt help richter looks a lot like him. this takes place during symphony of the night, and it made me sad while writing it.

   Waking up from his long slumber had been more of a curse than a blessing. Finding out that his father was to be revived once again (it turns out this wasn’t the only time he’d been brought back over the years) wasn’t exactly the news he wanted to learn about. It felt that he simply couldn’t escape his past. All that time spent locked away sleeping due to the guilt from killing his father, and he’d only be revived again... He’d have to face him, that he knew. But this time around he felt less guilt built inside him. Alucard had already faced him once before, and this time around, he felt it was his duty to put an end to Vlad’s forces in Valahiei.

   The dhampir dressed himself, strapped his sheathed sword to his side, and started his journey to find out who was causing trouble this time. Alucard paused for a moment before he exited the large room, feeling the rush of emotion flow through his veins. The platinum blonde clutched his chest, feeling his heart ache as he remembered that those he cared for deeply were now gone. His species were meant to outlive humans, and that made the relationships he held close to himself more heartbreaking.

   They’d keep growing older, while he barely aged a day, barely a wrinkle on his face as it kept his youthful appearence. They died while he slept; Grant, Sypha, and... Trevor. As the last name came to mind, Alucard felt the ends of his eyes bead with tears, gravity pulling them down his cheeks as they landed on the marble floor. A soft shudder echoed through the room before the dhampir shut the door behind him, making his way through the forest to enter the castle.

   Upon meeting Maria Renard, he learned of a Belmont named Richter. As soon as he heard the name, his eyes opened with concern, though he continued to stay quiet. Richter had been the most recent one in the family clan to put an end to Vlad’s wrath. He’d been missing for four years after Vlad’s defeat, and Maria entered the castle to look for him.

   Alucard agreed to let her know if he found him, so he set off to explore the castle more. So Trevor had moved on with his life as he slept... _Good,_ he thought to himself. The world needed more Belmonts; it needed strong, good willed people who promised to kill the night and protect humanity from such dangers. However, Alucard wouldn’t deny he felt a pang of pain shoot through his chest, feeling guilt begin to build up inside. Guilt from knowing he could’ve been there by his friends’ sides after their own defeating of the Count.

   He could’ve been there, helping Grant rebuild Valahiei. He could’ve been there, acting as a guardian to the Belmont family. He could’ve helped Trevor and Sypha raise their children. Though he did not know if they married, it was the most likely outcome of their journey. With Richter existing, there wasn’t any way Trevor couldn’t have married. Another pang shot through his chest, knowing it hurt him to think about them. How he still felt about him after all this time. How they simply never could’ve been... Alucard immediately dropped his current thoughts, unleashing his sword, and swiping at the red skeletons that rattled near him.

   It took him a while, but he finally found the Belmont who was called Richter. What startled him the most was the fact that he was named lord of this castle. A Belmont... was his enemy? _Oh, no..._ There’s no way one would simply cross over the dark path and ally themselves with Vlad Țepeș’ forces. Despite this shocking news, Richter needed to be stopped no matter what. When he saw him perched high above, Alucard blinked, feeling as though what he saw wasn’t possible. _That’s not... It couldn’t be..._

   He only got a reasonable long glimpse of him before Richter summoned two monsters, leaving him to fight as he fled. Once the creatures had been killed, the dhampir needed to take a moment and pause. Yes, the resemblance was truly impeccable. Long chestnut locks, bright baby blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and the Vampire Killer tied to his hip; from first glance, he swore that he was looking at Trevor. Pushing those thoughts to the side, Alucard continued to make his way through the castle.

   Eventually, he ran into Maria and spoke of the Belmont he ran into. He watched as her eyes lit up, feeling that there was still hope for him yet. But knowing he’d have to face him again brought an upset feeling to his stomach, for he feared that his resemblance to Trevor would distract him yet again.

   The time came for him to face Richter again, learning that he was under control and possessed by a servant of Vlad named Shaft. Knowing that the Belmont was truly not on his father’s side brought positive feelings to him, giving him the strength to defeat Richter and break him free from Shaft’s spell. Unfortunately, he was too late to stop Shaft, for Vlad had already been resurrected, and an inverted version of the castle appeared. Alucard left a recovering Richter in Maria’s care, knowing she’d look after her friend and keep him safe.

   Listening to how Richter spoke of himself with utter disgust and disappointment in response to his posession, Alucard couldn’t help but give a sympathetic frown. The dhampir ran a hand down the hunter’s arm in a comforting fashion, reassuring him that it was not his fault, and his father’s rule was to come to an end. He looked back as he made his way back to the castle, remembering the way he walked away from his friends so long ago. Picturing the sadness on their faces, especially Trevor’s... It felt that no matter how many times he’d look at Richter, he would always be reminded of him. Alucard quickly looked away, shuffling towards his father’s castle more slowly with lidded eyes full of regret.

   What happened after he eventually returned to the castle could’ve been Shaft’s most cruelest trick yet. The platinum blonde passed by three coffins standing upright, causing them to open up and reveal his old friends. At first, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Were they... _truly alive?_ Were these the three most dear to him, come back from the dead? He quickly learned that they were all doppelgängars, for they all began to attack Alucard once the coffins opened.

   Grant jumped onto the ceiling, tossing knives his way, a few being held onto in his mouth. Sypha began to float in the air, following him and casting a fire spell. And Trevor... By all that was holy, he felt his heart jump in his chest as soon as he saw him step out. It looked exactly like him, and Alucard could hear his heart shatter into a million pieces once he realized what was going on. They weren’t real. These weren’t his true friends, they were long gone. These were just mere copies, made to confuse him and tug at his heartstrings.

   The dhampir got rid of Grant’s copy first, tossing an axe up at him, causing him to fall and disintegrate. Sypha’s was more difficult to reach, which required him to jump up and slice her with his sword. She too slowly disappeared, which left him to fight Trevor. Oh, Trevor... Such a goodhearted soul, despite his hot headed personality, and how quick he was to act. When exactly did he start to feel such things for the hunter? Why did he never confront him about the way he felt? Why did Alucard allow himself to suffer this long, knowing that all of his chances were over, and that he’d never be able to be by his side again?

   Alucard stared at the doppelgänger, gripping the sword in his hand, preparing for what was to come. With the first flick of the whip, the dhampir jumped over the incoming rope, taking a knife and tossing it towards the copy. It impaled the other, causing Trevor to grit his teeth. Alucard took this opportunity to make his move, injecting the tip of his sword right through the doppelgänger’s chest, watching as he fell to his knees. Alucard quickly made his way over to the fake, fully aware this wasn’t him, but he couldn’t help his sudden actions.

   He took Trevor in his arms, seeing as he began to disintegrate, the outline of his body glowing bright white. Alucard looked down at Trevor, eyes lidded with sadness as he looked at the body losing the life it was given from magic. Leaning his head down, the platinum blonde pressed his lips against the brunette’s own pair, parting after seconds went by. He took a hand and brushed the chestnut locks out of his freckled face, looking deep into those beautiful baby blue eyes for the last time. The copy’s body finally disappeared before his eyes as particles of white floated through the air, the weight of Trevor on his arms being lifted. The sword clattered onto the ground, and Alucard looked down with tears in his eyes.

  
“ _Goodbye forever, my love..._ ” he whispered to himself.


End file.
